Rainy Day Parade
by ss.ph
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia was lost, it was dark, her phone was dead, and the rain was pounding down on her. When a woman by the name of Erza Scarlet comes and lends a hand, things are bound to happen. Erza x Lucy / Erlu (Rated T for language.)


**Hi! I'm back for another short one-shot. I was listening to 'Hell Nos and Headphones while writing this. Soon, I'll be heading on to my first multi chapter story. All reviews and comments will be accepted- rants, constructive criticism, compliments, all of it. I'm sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes. Also, I do not have anything against Natsu, he was just the only one I could think of while thinking of Lucy's ex. The characters in this story will be very OOC, just saying. The story is also very cliché. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I (sadly), do not own Fairy Tail, or 'Hell Nos and Headphones' by Hailee Steinfeld.**

"DAMN IT!" a woman named Lucy Hearfilia screamed into the city sky. It was dark, she was lost, her phone was dead, and the rain was pounding down on her. It had been a long night, and all she wanted to do was go home.

As she aimlessly walked across one of the streets in Fiore, she couldn't help but think of her ex-boyfriend, Natsu. They had met on a night like this one, and she remembered her heart beating so hard and so fast, she could hear the rhythm in her ears, and her face flushing every time he moved his wet hair out of his eyes and smiled at her. They had both been miserable that night, but had managed to smack smiles on each other's faces. After their experience they exchanged phone numbers, and soon a friendship turned into a blossoming relationship.

Of course, it didn't last forever.

She caught him in the act of cheating on her with her best friend, Lisanna. Arguments, screams, and tears erupted from the two of them as they desperately tried to fix their relationship.

At she thought of Natsu, the dam in Lucy's eyes shattered to bits and a waterfall of teams fell from Lucy's brown orbs. She ran a hand through her soaked blonde locks. The rain blocked out every other sound around her, and the only thing Lucy could do was sob into her hands.

Just like that, the rain stopped pounding on her head. "H-huh?" Lucy stuttered, and looked up from her hands. She saw a hand holding up a white and pink polka dot umbrella above her. She followed the hand up to the figure's head and saw the stern face of a young, scarlet haired woman looking down on her.

"It's not good to be out in the rain without a coat or umbrella, you know." the blood red haired woman spoke.

"Wait, why are you helping me?" Lucy responded.

"Because I'm not some cruel old lacy who likes to watch other people crying their eyes out in the pouring rain. I'm Erza, by the way."

Lucy quietly laughed at the woman's bluntness. "I'm Lucy. And thanks. I would've probably caught a cold or something if you didn't come and help me." Lucy said. She smiled at Erza and Erza smiled back. A warm feeling filled Lucy's chest and both women suddenly looked away.

Regaining eye contact, Erza said, "Hey, you look really cold. Let's get you warmed up and something warm to drink. My treat."

"I can't-" Lucy was interrupted midway through her sentence.

"It's fine. Come on." Erza smiled warmly at Lucy again. The same warm feeling filled Lucy's chest once more.

* * *

The two women arrived at a nearby coffee shop called Fairy Tail. They took a seat at one of the tables and Erza spoke up. "So, how did you get in this situation?" She looked genuinely concerned for Lucy.

"Well..."

* * *

 _ **Flashback Starts**_

Lucy walked across the sidewalk of Main Street, happily swinging her arms by her side. She crossed one of the busy streets, getting pushed to the ground multiple times. She took out her phone, realizing it was almost dead. _'Well, I should go get something to eat.'_

The blonde haired and brown eyed woman started to walk around Main Street, looking for a place suitable to quench her hunger. She saw a nice little restaraunt in the distance, and started to walk towards it. Somewhere along the path, Lucy lost her way and ended up in a bad, almost deserted part of town. She started to search for someone to ask for directions from, but ended up getting herself even more lost.

"Well, shit. Could this day get any worse?" Lucy said aloud.

Suddenly, rain started to drizzle, and in a few minutes, that small drizzle turned into a full blown storm.

"That was a rhetorical question! What? NO! Please stop raining! My clothes with get wet!" the 23 year old woman complained.

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

* * *

"And yeah. That's how it went." Lucy finished, looking downwards.

"Ah. Interesting story." Erza replied, unsure of what to say. "My condolences."

A waiter with black hair and dark blue eyes walked over to the table, and placed two menus in front of the women. "Sorry for the wait. The place is really busy today. My name is Gray, and I will be taking care of you this evening. Today's special is the strawberry cheesecake, and any type of milkshake." Gray said. Erza's eyes widened and lit up like a child's at this statement. "I will be back soon to take your order." he finished.

He walked back off into the kitchen, and Lucy started to look at the menu. She looked up. "Aren't you going to choose something, Erza?"

"Oh, I already know what I'm going to order. The strawberry cheesecake sounds delicious." the older woman replied. "While we're here, we should get to know each other a little bit better. Might as well become acquainted with each other for now.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm Lucy Heartfilia, and I'm 23 years old. I work as a writer down town." Lucy said nonchalantly.

"That's cool. I'm Erza Scarlet, and I'm an actor. I'm 24 years old." Their small talk was getting to become robotic, so Lucy decided to change the subject.

"So... Erza. How many movies have you been in." the younger woman said.

"Quite a few, actually. As of right now, I'm working as the main female protagonist in a movie that's going to come out next year. How many books have you published, Lucy?" Erza replied.

"That's awesome, Erza! Congratulations! I'm actually working on my seventh book right now. It's a mix of romance, angst, and drama." Lucy said proudly.

"Cool. I'll be sure to be one of the first to get it." Erza replied.

Lucy blushed at this, and found herself looking down at the table and twiddling her thumbs. Erza changed the subject this time.

"So, what are you going to order?" she questioned.

"Oh, I'm going to get the peppermint coffee and a croissant. It sounds pretty good, and it's winter, so what better time to get something with peppermint?"

Erza chuckled. "Yeah, I guess. Here's our waiter now."

As Erza stated, Gray was walking over to the table Lucy and Erza were seated at. "So ladies, what would you like?" he asked.

"I'll have the strawberry cheesecake." Erza replied.

"And I'll have a peppermint coffee and croissant." Lucy finished.

Gray finished jotting down their orders and clicked his pen. "Okay, thank you ladies. Your food will be here soon." He walked away and a comfortable silence set between Lucy and Erza.

The soft music played in the background. Erza started to drum her fingers and hum along to the rhythm of the song.

"It's a nice song, right?" Lucy said.

"Yeah," Erza replied. "It really is. I used to listen to it all the time in my adolescence. I'm pretty sure it's called 'Hell Nos and Headphones'. I remember jamming out to this song while jumping on my bed." The older woman chuckled. "The good old days."

"Yeah. I miss those days too. Now the only thing I do is work, eat, sleep, and some other crap that doesn't even matter."

"Agreed. I barely have any free time to connect with the world around me and meet new people. This is a nice change."

Lucy nodded. "It really is." She smiled at Erza, feeling weirdly comfortable and relaxed with this woman. It had been a while since she had felt this way, and was glad for the change of scenery.

The click-clack of Gray's shiny black dress shoes alerted Lucy and Erza that their food was finished and ready for them to eat.

* * *

When the two women finished their food and paid, it was still raining cats and dogs outside. "Lucy, would you like me to take you home? I get it if you don't want to. I'm a total stranger and... yeah..." Erza trailed off.

Lucy felt quite embarrassed. "No, no! It's not like that! It's just that you must've been passing through here for a reason, and I wouldn't want to be a disturbance, so I insist I take myself home." Lucy squeaked, while blushing madly. "Could you give me some directions though?"

"Oh, yeah, of course. What's your address?" Erza said dejectedly.

"72890, Strawberry Street." Lucy replied, confused about why Erza sounded so sad.

"Oh, that's not too far from here." Erza took out a ripped piece of paper and started scribbling down directions to Lucy's house. "But, before we part, here." She took off her beige coat and handed it to the younger woman along with the directions.

Lucy gawked at her. "W-what?! I can't take this from you!"

Erza let out an exasperated sigh. "Just take it. Have a nice rest of your night, Lucy!" She opened her umbrella. Erza started to walk off and Lucy waited until she could not see the other woman's figure to put on the jacket that was given to her and look at the directions.

* * *

The jacket was a bit big for Lucy, but it warmed her up and kept her dry. Soon enough, she reached her apartment. As she unlocked the door, she heard a soft voice behind her. She turned around and saw a muscular, pink haired man.

"Lucy..." He spoke, tears running down his face. "I've missed you so much. Please take me back. I admit it. I made a mistake. A fucking stupid one, too. It'll never happen again! I promise!"

On a normal basis, Lucy would've accepted his apology and taken him back into her life in an instant. That warm and fuzzy feeling would return, and she would fall in love with Natsu all over again, only to have her heart broken to bits once more.

This time, it was different. With newfound confidence, she yelled, "You had your chance Natsu! You blew it! You ripped it up, chewed it, and spit it out! I'm not going to buy your shit this time! Damn, you're such an asshole. I'm doing better without your sorry ass, and I'm not letting you crawl back to me. Get out of here!" She swiftly pointed to the street and Natsu held his head down.

"Whatever Lucy! There are hundreds of other girls just waiting for you to become a thing of the past. You're such an ungrateful bitch!" He said, before storming off.

Lucy smiled. She didn't need him. Feeling accomplished, she walked into her house and closed the door behind her. She took off Erza's coat and set the directions she was given face down on her coffee table. She gasped.

 _'Hey, I'm not some mean old lady so I didn't enjoy watching you cry. Call me if you need anything! ~Erza'._ It said.

Underneath the message, was Erza's phone number. Lucy picked up the paper and squealed like a school girl in love. Then it hit her like a baseball bat. It was Erza. She gave her confidence when Natsu came. She wasn't in love with Natsu; she was in love with Erza!

Lucy rushed to her room and plugged her charger into her smart phone. She waited for it to hit five percent, then immediately typed in Erza's phone number.

The line picked up almost immediately. "Hello?" spoke the person on the other line. "Who is this?"

"Erza! It's Lucy! Could you come over to my house as soon as possible, please? I'll text you my address."

"Sure! I'm not going to ask why. I'll find out when I get there, I assume. Be there in 10 to 20 minutes. See you then." Erza hung up and Lucy grinned.

* * *

As said, Erza arrived at Lucy's house in 15 minutes. She had also brought a box of cake with her and two plastic forks.

"Erza, I wanted to thank you for everything that you did for me tonight." Lucy got up from her chair and continued. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Erza calmly replied.

"This might sound crazy, and it probably is, but I think I'm in love with you. My ex just came over and tried to get back together with me, and I realized that you were the one that gave me the confidence to say 'no' to him."

"I think I'm in love with you too, Lucy. It might make me sound cruel, but trust me, I wouldn't usually go to help other people while it was raining, crying or not. Something had just struck me when I saw you, and I just had to come and help." Erza said.

Lucy giggled. "My knight in shining armor, coming and rescuing me like that from the rain."

Erza blushed. "Would you like to go on a date with me, Lucy?"

"Of course I would."

The two women hugged each other once more, but this time, they both leaned forward until their lips clashed together and embraced in a passionate kiss.

"I'm so glad I met you, Lucy. I love you."

"I love you more."

"I love you most."

"Oh it's on!"

 _ **The End**_

 **That's a wrap on my second one-shot! I know this one probably felt quite rushed, but I was in a hurry at the moment. Have a nice rest of your day or night!**

 **(10/16/16)**


End file.
